School's Out!: The Musical/Images/1
Titlecard-Schools Out The Musical.jpg SchoolsOut0001.jpg SchoolsOut0002.jpg SchoolsOut0003.jpg SchoolsOut0004.jpg SchoolsOut0005.jpg SchoolsOut0006.jpg SchoolsOut0007.jpg SchoolsOut0008.jpg SchoolsOut0009.jpg SchoolsOut0010.jpg SchoolsOut0011.jpg SchoolsOut0012.jpg SchoolsOut0013.jpg SchoolsOut0014.jpg SchoolsOut0015.jpg SchoolsOut0016.jpg SchoolsOut0017.jpg SchoolsOut0018.jpg SchoolsOut0019.jpg SchoolsOut0020.jpg SchoolsOut0021.jpg SchoolsOut0022.jpg SchoolsOut0023.jpg SchoolsOut0024.jpg|In Kansas...37 years ago.... SchoolsOut0025.jpg SchoolsOut0026.jpg SchoolsOut0027.jpg SchoolsOut0028.jpg SchoolsOut0029.jpg SchoolsOut0030.jpg SchoolsOut0031.jpg SchoolsOut0032.jpg SchoolsOut0033.jpg SchoolsOut0034.jpg SchoolsOut0035.jpg SchoolsOut0036.jpg SchoolsOut0037.jpg SchoolsOut0038.jpg SchoolsOut0039.jpg SchoolsOut0040.jpg SchoolsOut0041.jpg SchoolsOut0042.jpg SchoolsOut0043.jpg SchoolsOut0044.jpg SchoolsOut0045.jpg SchoolsOut0046.jpg SchoolsOut0047.jpg SchoolsOut0048.jpg SchoolsOut0049.jpg SchoolsOut0050.jpg SchoolsOut0051.jpg SchoolsOut0052.jpg|Meanwhile, the pixies try to find another 37-year plan to take over the world due to the last one not working. SchoolsOut0053.jpg SchoolsOut0054.jpg SchoolsOut0055.jpg SchoolsOut0056.jpg SchoolsOut0057.jpg SchoolsOut0058.jpg SchoolsOut0059.jpg SchoolsOut0060.jpg SchoolsOut0061.jpg SchoolsOut0062.jpg SchoolsOut0063.jpg SchoolsOut0064.jpg SchoolsOut0065.jpg SchoolsOut0066.jpg SchoolsOut0067.jpg SchoolsOut0068.jpg SchoolsOut0069.jpg SchoolsOut0070.jpg SchoolsOut0071.jpg SchoolsOut0072.jpg SchoolsOut0073.jpg SchoolsOut0074.jpg SchoolsOut0075.jpg|Flappy Bob's parents realize they were in no harm and they just shot they're child for no reason at all. SchoolsOut0076.jpg SchoolsOut0077.jpg SchoolsOut0078.jpg SchoolsOut0079.jpg SchoolsOut0080.jpg SchoolsOut0081.jpg SchoolsOut0082.jpg SchoolsOut0083.jpg SchoolsOut0084.jpg SchoolsOut0085.jpg SchoolsOut0086.jpg SchoolsOut0087.jpg SchoolsOut0088.jpg SchoolsOut0089.jpg SchoolsOut0090.jpg SchoolsOut0091.jpg SchoolsOut0092.jpg SchoolsOut0093.jpg SchoolsOut0094.jpg SchoolsOut0095.jpg|Timmy and his friends can't wait for summer vacation to arrive. SchoolsOut0096.jpg SchoolsOut0097.jpg SchoolsOut0098.jpg SchoolsOut0099.jpg SchoolsOut0100.jpg SchoolsOut0101.jpg SchoolsOut0102.jpg SchoolsOut0103.jpg SchoolsOut0104.jpg SchoolsOut0105.jpg SchoolsOut0106.jpg SchoolsOut0107.jpg SchoolsOut0108.jpg SchoolsOut0109.jpg SchoolsOut0110.jpg|Even the fairies are joining the anticipation. SchoolsOut0111.jpg SchoolsOut0112.jpg SchoolsOut0113.jpg SchoolsOut0114.jpg SchoolsOut0115.jpg SchoolsOut0116.jpg SchoolsOut0117.jpg SchoolsOut0118.jpg SchoolsOut0119.jpg SchoolsOut0120.jpg|And the pixies are going to take over the world. SchoolsOut0121.jpg SchoolsOut0122.jpg SchoolsOut0123.jpg SchoolsOut0124.jpg SchoolsOut0125.jpg|Much to the horror of the parents! SchoolsOut0126.jpg SchoolsOut0127.jpg SchoolsOut0128.jpg SchoolsOut0129.jpg SchoolsOut0130.jpg SchoolsOut0131.jpg SchoolsOut0132.jpg SchoolsOut0133.jpg SchoolsOut0134.jpg SchoolsOut0135.jpg SchoolsOut0136.jpg SchoolsOut0137.jpg SchoolsOut0138.jpg SchoolsOut0139.jpg SchoolsOut0140.jpg SchoolsOut0141.jpg SchoolsOut0142.jpg SchoolsOut0143.jpg SchoolsOut0144.jpg SchoolsOut0145.jpg SchoolsOut0146.jpg SchoolsOut0147.jpg SchoolsOut0148.jpg SchoolsOut0149.jpg SchoolsOut0150.jpg|Chester, put your shoes back on! Your feet are disgusting! SchoolsOut0151.jpg SchoolsOut0152.jpg SchoolsOut0153.jpg SchoolsOut0154.jpg|Nice mannequin impression, Veronica. SchoolsOut0155.jpg SchoolsOut0156.jpg|Um, Sanjay? I don't think your parents want to take you to India this summer. SchoolsOut0157.jpg SchoolsOut0158.jpg SchoolsOut0159.jpg SchoolsOut0160.jpg SchoolsOut0161.jpg SchoolsOut0162.jpg SchoolsOut0163.jpg SchoolsOut0164.jpg SchoolsOut0165.jpg SchoolsOut0166.jpg SchoolsOut0167.jpg SchoolsOut0168.jpg SchoolsOut0169.jpg SchoolsOut0170.jpg SchoolsOut0171.jpg SchoolsOut0172.jpg SchoolsOut0173.jpg SchoolsOut0174.jpg SchoolsOut0175.jpg SchoolsOut0176.jpg SchoolsOut0177.jpg SchoolsOut0178.jpg SchoolsOut0179.jpg SchoolsOut0180.jpg SchoolsOut0181.jpg SchoolsOut0182.jpg SchoolsOut0183.jpg SchoolsOut0184.jpg SchoolsOut0185.jpg SchoolsOut0186.jpg SchoolsOut0187.jpg SchoolsOut0188.jpg|Watch out, Dr. Bender! You're about to get run over by a stampede of kids! SchoolsOut0189.jpg SchoolsOut0190.jpg|Oof, that's gotta hurt! SchoolsOut0191.jpg SchoolsOut0192.jpg SchoolsOut0193.jpg SchoolsOut0194.jpg SchoolsOut0195.jpg SchoolsOut0196.jpg SchoolsOut0197.jpg SchoolsOut0198.jpg SchoolsOut0199.jpg SchoolsOut0200.jpg SchoolsOut0201.jpg SchoolsOut0202.jpg SchoolsOut0203.jpg SchoolsOut0204.jpg SchoolsOut0205.jpg SchoolsOut0206.jpg|The parents don't like it. SchoolsOut0207.jpg|Not one bit! SchoolsOut0208.jpg SchoolsOut0209.jpg SchoolsOut0210.jpg SchoolsOut0211.jpg SchoolsOut0212.jpg SchoolsOut0213.jpg SchoolsOut0214.jpg SchoolsOut0215.jpg SchoolsOut0216.jpg SchoolsOut0217.jpg SchoolsOut0218.jpg SchoolsOut0219.jpg SchoolsOut0220.jpg SchoolsOut0221.jpg SchoolsOut0222.jpg SchoolsOut0223.jpg SchoolsOut0224.jpg SchoolsOut0225.jpg SchoolsOut0226.jpg SchoolsOut0227.jpg SchoolsOut0228.jpg SchoolsOut0229.jpg SchoolsOut0230.jpg SchoolsOut0231.jpg SchoolsOut0232.jpg SchoolsOut0233.jpg|Do pogo sticks cause any damage? SchoolsOut0234.jpg|Add a little pixie magic... SchoolsOut0235.jpg|And you've got kid-powered jackhammers. Happy now? SchoolsOut0236.jpg SchoolsOut0237.jpg SchoolsOut0238.jpg|See what I mean? SchoolsOut0239.jpg|How can a wagon be dangerous? SchoolsOut0240.jpg|The pixie phones go "ping"... SchoolsOut0241.jpg|And you've got.... SchoolsOut0242.jpg|A dangerous monster truck! SchoolsOut0243.jpg SchoolsOut0244.jpg SchoolsOut0245.jpg SchoolsOut0246.jpg SchoolsOut0247.jpg SchoolsOut0248.jpg SchoolsOut0249.jpg SchoolsOut0250.jpg|"Are you sure this is enough?" SchoolsOut0251.jpg|"NO!" SchoolsOut0252.jpg SchoolsOut0253.jpg SchoolsOut0254.jpg SchoolsOut0255.jpg SchoolsOut0256.jpg SchoolsOut0257.jpg SchoolsOut0258.jpg SchoolsOut0259.jpg SchoolsOut0260.jpg SchoolsOut0261.jpg SchoolsOut0262.jpg SchoolsOut0263.jpg SchoolsOut0264.jpg SchoolsOut0265.jpg SchoolsOut0266.jpg SchoolsOut0267.jpg SchoolsOut0268.jpg SchoolsOut0269.jpg SchoolsOut0270.jpg SchoolsOut0271.jpg SchoolsOut0272.jpg SchoolsOut0273.jpg SchoolsOut0274.jpg SchoolsOut0275.jpg SchoolsOut0276.jpg SchoolsOut0277.jpg SchoolsOut0278.jpg SchoolsOut0279.jpg|"Get off you little, I mean, equally sized brats!" SchoolsOut0280.jpg SchoolsOut0281.jpg SchoolsOut0282.jpg SchoolsOut0283.jpg|Time to switch roles! SchoolsOut0284.jpg|Now the Mayor is Chompy, and Chompy is the Mayor! SchoolsOut0285.jpg SchoolsOut0286.jpg SchoolsOut0287.jpg SchoolsOut0288.jpg SchoolsOut0289.jpg SchoolsOut0290.jpg SchoolsOut0291.jpg SchoolsOut0292.jpg SchoolsOut0293.jpg SchoolsOut0294.jpg|My best toaster! SchoolsOut0295.jpg SchoolsOut0296.jpg SchoolsOut0297.jpg SchoolsOut0298.jpg SchoolsOut0299.jpg SchoolsOut0300.jpg SchoolsOut0301.jpg SchoolsOut0302.jpg SchoolsOut0303.jpg SchoolsOut0304.jpg SchoolsOut0305.jpg|Watch out, Mayor! Watch out, Chompy! Category:Image galleries Category:Images Category:Episodes Category:Specials